Ocean Town
by the penguino
Summary: that night the riot the fire a multi chapter story about the adventures of two gems caught in the ocean town riots
1. Chapter 1

**Ocean town police station: Pyrope's p.o.v.**

As usual, waiting for Turquoise to get out of the locker room. She came out in her usual police uniform.

"We should get out and help with riot control" I said.

"Let's go" she responded.

We walked outside and went straight to a nearby barricade manned by only two officers. While two streets over there was a full on riot but we were sent here. We knew people could run on to this street and start rioting, but it was still boring. We were there for about half an hour until something happened. Someone walked on to the street, pulled out something, grabbed something from it and dropped it. I wondered what it was and then it started spewing smoke. I drew my pistol, pointed it into the smoke and waited for it to clear. When it did I knew we were in trouble. There were about 100 people, they all ran forward, all of them carrying weapons. Three guys with guns opened fire. We returned it. Most took cover. About nine police joined us. The riot was moving. Someone ran out of cover, yelled something indistinguishable and threw something towards me. It shattered on the ground. It was a molotov cocktail. I ran for cover. The flaming oil splashed everywhere. It was blocked by the bin I was hiding behind. I looked out. Turquoise hadn't seen it. She got it all over her. I ran to her and started trying to put it out. The people were now swarming over the barricade. There was a whistling sound. I felt an impact to the back of my head and I blacked out.

 **Beach City: Steven's p.o.v.**

I was sitting on my bed watching the news with Amethyst.

"BREAKING NEWS. THE PEOPLE OF OCEAN TOWN ARE RIOTING AGAINST THE CONSTRUCTION OF A NEW COAL MINE. 26 PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY BEEN INJURED BUT THERE HAVE BEEN NO CASUALTYIES YET" reported the TV. My phone started to ring. I picked it up. Connie was calling. I moved the phone to my ear.

"Hey Connie. What's up?" I said

"Hey Steven" she replied

"Well I'm at the hospital." Connie sounded excited.

"Oh no! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I felt myself panicking.

"No I'm here with my mum. It's bring your daughter to work day," she assured me.

"Oh thank god." My panic died.

"BUT DON'T CALM DOWN YET I THINK SOME OF THE PATIENTS ARE GEMS" she squealed excitedly.

"What?" I whispered in shock

"Yeah. One has a gem on her shoulder. The other has a gem on her wrist." She sounded excited.

"I will be there as soon as possible!" I yelled

I slammed my finger on the end call button.

"Amethyst we need to go to the hospital now. Connie thinks there are two patients there that are gems".

"Call the others," she said.

"Good idea. GARNET! PEARL!" I yelled

The temple door opened and they walked out.

"What is it Steven?" asked Pearl.

"Connie says there are gems on two of the patients at the hospital" I enthusiastically answered.

"Where is lion? We need to get there now." Lion walked up the steps to the house and started scratching at the door. I opened it and swung my leg over his mane. The gems jumped on and I yelled "to the hospital!" Lion roared and a portal opened. He jumped through it. On the other side was the hospital.

Connie ran up and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. We ran up the stairs and went into one of the rooms where Miss Maheswaren was tending to a patient. Connie pulled me toward the bed and she was right. There was a red gem sticking out from her sleeves and the one in the bed next to her had a gem on her shoulder.

"Oh my gem they do have gems" said Pearl as she walked up behind us.

We walked around to the one with a gem on her shoulder she was starting to wake up her eyes opened.

"Where am I? Where is Pyrope?" she said in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry. You're in the hospital and your friend is over there" said Connie jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

"Excuse me but do you remember anything from before you woke up?" questioned Connie's mum.

"I haven't forgotten anything" she answered.

"Ok, may I ask your name" said Maheswaren.

"Turquoise" Turquoise responded.

"Like the gem" I said slowly.

"Is it because you have a turquoise gem embedded in your arm?" asked Connie. The woman's face turned completely red and her hand shot to her shoulder.

"Gem huddle" called Garnet. Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet got into a huddle.

"They're gems alright. Maybe not entirely gem but they do have gem blood in them" said Garnet.

"How do you know?" questioned Amethyst.

Garnet tapped the side of her shades. "Oh" Amethyst said realising.

 **2 Hours later - The Temple: Pyrope's p.o.v.**

Ow. My head hurt. Wait. Why did it hurt? The riot. Turquoise. The molotov cocktail. There he was. The man who set Turquoise on fire. He was right in front of me. He was the only thing in front of me. Everything else was black but that didn't matter. There he was. I pulled back my fist and threw a punch. The second it connected I snapped out of the dream. I had just socked a purple lady in the jaw. She toppled backwards on to her back.

"OW!" she yelled.

Two people raced down the stairs behind me. It was Turquoise and a young boy with black hair in a pink shirt with a star in the middle.

"Where am I?" I yelled "and who are you? Who's the girl I just punched?"

The boy ran over and jumped on the couch. Turquoise sat next to me. "There is a lot to fill you in on."

 **(END CHAPTER ONE)**


	2. the summoning

***CHAPTER 2**

 **Beach city temple1 hour later Pyropes p.o.v**

"Ok so you're saying where part of a species of polymorphic sentient gems" I summarised

"Got it one" said turquoise I just sat there staring

"Are you just going to sit there" asked turquoise

"Im waiting for the ha ha I pranked you moment" I responded

"Fine need more proof and she pulled her sleeve up to show the blue gem the doctors couldn't explain

"Turquoise" she said solemnly and then the little boy next to her pulled up his shirt to reveal a pink circular gem

"Rose quartz" he added the purple lady I had punched pulled down her shirt to show a purple gem

"Amethyst" she continued the line of introductions the pale girl that had explained everything had what I then realised to be a white gem in her forehead

"Pearl" she said. The tall women with the square afro showed her palms a gem on each

"Garnet" was her response I slowly looked down at my hands they were shaking I slowly took of my leather glove my red gem was there like it always was

"Pyrope" I said at the end of the line

"You're one of us" said the afro women

"Does that mean I can do all that stuff like summoning a weapon and stuff" I asked hopefully

"Yeah" responded the little boy.

"Wait how exactly does that make us possible you said all the homworld guys where gone and you were the only surviving resistance fighters" I wondered

"Maybe peridot actually did reactivate kindergarten" suggested the purple lady

"But there never wasn't any change when we went there" said the pale women

"They could have been made with a smaller manual and less effective version and makes them age like Steven" suggested the square haired Lady

"Either way we need to teach you guys how to use your gems" explained the women with the afro

"Ok" I said and went limp then fainted.

 **Beach city temple turquoises p.o.v**

My sister just fainted for the second time that week my arm was a burnt mess and apparently I was an alien ok the last one was pretty awesome

"AGAIN" I yelled "Sorry I shouldn't have shouted" I added

"Well if you hadn't yelled someone else would have" the tall pale lady assured

"So you said we could use these things" I nodded my head towards my gem

"Yes with practice you can unlock many ability's including shapeshifting summoning a weapon and fusing with other gems" explained the pale one

"Okay but first I have known idea what your names are" I said

"Well everyone here is named after their gems apart from Steven here" answered the gem who I could now identify as pearl

"So let's go and find something actually reliable" I suggested

"Huh" pyrope woke up

"The fainting beast wakes" teased amethyst

"I could punch you again" suggested pyrope amethyst immediately backed down

"So what's going on" asked pyrope and I explained everything

"I will go first with turquoise" said pearl excitedly she grabbed my wrist and pulled me of the couch and onto a blue crystal pad a blue beam blasted out of it and engulfed us then we were in the beam it looked like an infinite tunnel of blue light it suddenly stopped shinning and we were on a hill with a pink leaved tree

"Ok Pay attention to these petals, turquoise. The petals' dance seems improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work, and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your own dance!" pearl finished her speech by summoning her weapon

"I think I have an idea of what to do" I moved into the lotus positon I started to concentrate on my gem I pictured it forming a weapon and me pulling it out I had no idea what it could be but I just focused on pulling it out and forming it when pearl interrupted my thoughts with a gasp I opened my eyes everything was basked in a blue glow it was emitting from my gem I tried to imagine me pulling out a weapon the glow faded

"That was amazing the first time Steven made his gem glow it was by eating ice cream and by accident and if you keep practicing you will be able to summon your weapon easily" congratulated pearl

 **Pyropes p.o.v behind the big donut**

"When I want my whip it is just there" explained amethyst

"Well that makes it sound simple" I retorted and tried to summon my weapon nothing happened slightly annoyed

"There's your problem your trying to force it" said amethyst

"Well it's not really possible to just will something into existence" I answered getting angry

"I can" she pulled her whip out of her gem and struck the wall with

"It may be easy for you but you have had years to master it!" I yelled at this point being really angry

"It should be easy I could do it with like a day of practice" she was having fun making me angry

"SHUT UP" I screamed I span around and punched her on the right side of her forehead she went flying back smashing through the garbage bin and slamming into the pavement shattering it I looked down my hand was encompassed by a golden gauntlet sticking out of the side and out to in front of it was a long wing shaped blade I had just summon my weapon I unclenched my fist the blade folded back to be almost invisible and the glove then dissipated my rage had disappeared I ran over to amethyst helped her out of the crater we raced back down the board walk on to the beach and into the temple turquoise was sitting on the couch reading a book titled the unfamiliar familiar while the boy was upstairs playing a video game the other two were nowhere to be found

"SHE SUMMOND HERE WEAPON" yelled amethyst

(A/N WELL THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I WANT TO KNOW DO YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT I SHOULD DO IN FUTURE CHAPTERS TELL ME PLEASE I ALSO WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK TURQUOISES WEAPON SHOULD BE OR EVEN IF YOU WANT HER TO BE AN ELEMENTEL GEM LIKE LAPIS TELL ME IN THE REVEIWS **CHAPTER THREE GREEN** BYE)


	3. green

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Ocean floor the malachite realm lapis p.o.v**

"Let me go you brat" screamed jasper over the malachite realm I didn't respond I just kept us bound and fused she continued to scream insults when something disturbed the water around us but I ignored if something toke my focus she would take control when suddenly it smashed into us the shock caused us to unfuse we could barely react before we were swept up by something it took us through the water and then upwards towards the surface when the damage from the hit caught up with me I retreated back into my gem and the current claimed me

 **Beach city Temple Steven's p.o.v**

"Tag" I yelled as I tapped pearl on her back I turned and ran for amethyst as pearl shape shifted into me and took off after me as amethyst ran from me garnet came out of nowhere and tackled me

"Garnet wins the 24th game of Steven tag in a row" I yelled of course she won she knew everything that would happen we walked back into the house where turquoise was arguing with pyrope

"We need to go" pyrope was shouting

"We owe it to Steven and his friends to stick with them" pleaded turquoise

"But we have no idea what's happening there" said pyrope

"What's wrong" I asked curious to why they were arguing

"Pyrope wants us to go back to ocean town" turquoise said

"Why don't we just ask garnet she can see the outcome of everything" I suggested

"What" said a confused pyrope

"How come this is the first time where hearing of this" added turquoise

"we need to go now" commanded garnet rushing into the house with an odd sense of urgency she pulled me turquoise and pyrope on to the warp pad while pearl and amethyst had already jumped on the light of the warp encased us and we rushed through sub space eventually the beam subsided and we were left with a city in chaos what wasn't on fire was destroyed what wasn't either wasn't going to stay that way we got over the initial shock and took of down the street looking for something garnet led the charge we took a convoluted path round rubble and buildings and what we couldn't get round garnet smashed through we reached a park we ran through the trees until we hit a clearing and there she was the gem that had caused us a lot of trouble (peridot just kidding) it was jasper

"look who came looking for a rematch and now you have a pyrope with a rage problem and a tiny insignificant turquoise that will never be any better than the gem shards that power home world" she was taunting us so we would fare worse in the fight

"ITS BETER TO LET PEOPLE ASSUME THAT YOU'RE AN IDIOT THAN TO OPEN YOU'RE MOUTH AND PROVE IT" retorted pyrope jasper recoiled in the shock of someone actually retorting

"And boom goes the dynamite" turquois added jaspers shock turned into rage at this second comment and she quickly composed herself

"you want a fight lets go" muttered jasper as she summoned her crash helmet and charged strait at me right before impact she was punched sideways by garnet jasper quickly got back her balance and charged turquoise who seemed to be very calm and concentrated like what she did when her gem had glowed at least that's what pearl told me she looked like "turquoise!" yelled pyrope across the field as jasper slammed into turquoise sending her flying back into a tree jasper continued and slammed into her she pulled away from where she had pinned turquoise every one stared shocked turquoise flopped to the ground and suddenly in a poof of smoke she retreated into her gem and jasper raised her fist to crush it

 **Ocean town pyrope p.o.v**

I can't believe it this big orange cheto puff just poofed my sister I felt the rage in my chest building I felt my wing blade gauntlet appear and I heard the offspring - you're gonna go far kid this girl was going to go smash all that was left of my sister

"You made a big mistake taking out my sister" she stopped and looked at me "when I am done you're not going to be in pain you're going to be the definition of agony" I charged I slicked across her hip wheeled around jumped up and drove both my boots into her back and sliced at the back of her knee as she stumbled and turned she rushed me trying to get a hit in with that helmet I jumped to the side and sliced at her ribs she span and clocked me in the face sending me back a few meters I quickly closed the distance and sliced a deep cut into to her face she drooped and in a sudden cloud of smoke she disappeared to be replaced by the gem embedded in her nose witch turned out to be bigger than it looked from the outside Steven quickly ran over and put his hand over it and a pink bubble appeared around the gem he squeezed it and it disappeared he then went over to turquoises gem and picked it up walked back to me held it out to me and I took it we turned around amethyst and pearl where staring at me with shock and fear mixed together

"Damn pyrope you're a beast" amethyst was first to break the silence with her comment

"I didn't spend a few years in police academy for nothing I think I know how to fight" I started to walk across the field amethyst and pearl followed while garnet stood over at the stairs that lead into the park we headed back to the warp pad and warped into the temple I laid turquoise on the table and sat down on the couch and tried to get some rest

 **(A\N) I do not own Steven universe or the song mentioned in the story though both are really good but I still need ideas for future chapters and what turquoises weapon should be and if you have an idea of what turquoise should look like when she regenerates tell me I would be really happy for a plot like this to be assisted by fans**


	4. the halloween party

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(A/N)I DON'T OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE THE SKULLDUGGERY FRANCHISE THE LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCISE THE MARIO FRANCHIS THE METROID FRANCHISE OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED**

 **TURQUOISE POV**

 **HALLOWEEN**

It's Halloween and me and Pyrope's costumes where awesome we had decided to go as Tanith low and Valkery Cain from the skulduggery pleasant books. Pyrope had borrowed one of pearls swords from amethyst **(A/N) WONDER WHERE AMETHYST GOT IT** paired combat boots tan work pants a leather shirt and a brown trench coat to make her costume. While I had on black leather pants black jacket black fingerless gloves black boots and a dark grey t-shirt. Connie and Steven went as Lisa and Archimicarus respectively while amethyst garnet and pearl went as princess peach samus and Zelda also respectively. me and pyrope were going to a Halloween party while everyone else went trick-or-treating.

We arrived at the abandoned warehouse right as the party started it was kind of impressive they had a dj on scaffolding along with a line of tables covered in snacks and drinks and had a line of chairs all in all a pretty awesome looking party currently freaks was playing me and pyrope walked to the floor and started to dance and after about half an hour and 15 songs we sat down and I grabbed some drinks pyrope grabbed a can of quadripple x while I poured myself a glass of fifth leg some random guy in blue jeans a leather jacket a scarf and a red shirt walked up to me and said

"You might want to tie your shoelaces" I sighed knowing what every he said next would be a bad pick up line

"Why" I grudgingly asked

"Because I don't want you falling for anyone else tonight" I glared at this over confident moron with about as much chance as a coin landing on the rim

"That was awful just awful" he was completely undeterred

"Lighten up let's dance" and possibly drunk

"No"

"Let me get you a drink"

"Nope"

"Kiss me"

"This isn't the princess and the frog"

a song came on an old song from a show I used to watch as a kid in the orphanage the show was victorious and the song was take a hint- Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies I looked up pyrope and garnet was staring at me smiling. She had scaled the scaffolding. I remember the dj saying something about suggestions she must have asked for this song when she saw my situation I pushed him on to the dance floor he looked at me with a curios but playful smile I returned a devilish one and I started to sing

 _Why am I always hit on the boys I never like?_

I gestured around me and shrugged then I turned back to him

 _I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right_

I pointed a finger gun in each direction in turn and fired

 _I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite,_

I looked at him with an exasperated expression

 _But it always seems to bite me in the_

I snapped my hand forward like a snake stopping inches millimetres In front of his face

 _Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_

I pushed my hands outwards towards him

 _You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not_

I shook my head

 _You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth_

I waved at him smiling like I was greeting an old friend but then curled my hand closed and shut my eyes wincing

 _And that is when it started going south oh!_

I pointed behind me

 _Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

I threw a punch in his direction and hit nothing

 _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_

I snapped my fingers in front of his face

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

I pretend to pluck something out of the air

 _No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

I stepped closer to him

 _I think you could use a mint_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

I shoved him backwards

 _T-take a hint, take a hint_

The look on his face was priceless

 _I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

Around the time I had started singing a circle had formed around us sealing us both in

 _You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"_

I stuck my hand out in the universal sign of stop

 _And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

I dropped an imaginary coin

 _You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

I pointed to him then the ground

 _Oh!_

 _Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

Again I threw a punch in his direction and hit nothing

 _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_

And again I snapped my fingers in front of his face

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

And just like earlier I shoved him back

 _No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

 _I think you could use a mint_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

Once again I shoved him back

 _La, la, la..._

 _T-take a hint, take a hint_

Another shove back

 _La, la, la..._

 _What about "No" don't you get?_

 _So go and tell your friends_

 _I'm not really interested_

 _It's about time that you're leavin'_

 _I'm gonna count to three and_

 _Open my eyes and_

 _You'll be gone_

 _One_

 _Get your hands off my..._

 _Two._

 _Or I'll punch you in the..._

 _Three._

 _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _I am not your missing link_

 _Let me tell you what I think_

 _I think you could use a mint_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _Woah!_

 _Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

 _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _La, la, la..._

 _T-take a hint, take a hint_

 _La, la, la..._

He looked shocked like I had just sung the entire thing like a crow

And I smirked I had just shut him down hard I turned away from him to face the scaffolding where pyrope stood she took a few steps back ran to the edge of the scaffolding and lept of landing next to me

"Time to go" we were about to leave when the ground started to shake the and something huge moved past the already destroyed wall used as the entrance we ran outside to find a giant orange gem scorpion I went straight for us we jumped out of the way of its stinger which was headed by a citrine gemstone pyrope ran straight at the scorpion wing blade out while I focussed on my gem collecting my energy in to it and pushed I opened my eyes two handles where sticking out of my gem I reached up and clasped one in each hand I pulled them a pair of curved blades sickles I had summoned my weapon I looked up my weapon had drawn the monsters attention it tried to grab me with one of its claws I jumped and landed on its claw I ran up its long arm my sickles down barley cutting through its tough hide I continued down its body and started to strike at its tail my attacks swift and unrelenting the armour was tougher here but I didn't stop eventually the tail fell and with that the gem monster poofed pyrope grabbed the gem and bubbled it we looked across to where beach city lay underneath the statue of the temple like a blanket started to walk back

When we got back we dropped onto the couch and soon the others returned garnet pointed to the bubbled gem floating behind pyrope she must have forgotten to send it back

"You were attacked weren't you" she questioned

"yeah" pyrope answered Steven and Connie sat next to me on the couch

"I summoned my weapon" I yelled and stuck my hands up in the air

"REALY WHAT IS IT" Connie and Steven squealed in unison amethyst and pearl joined us on the couch

"A sickle" I said pearl looked surprised

"I guessed it would be light and simple like a sword though I never considered a sickle I thou-" pearls observations were disturbed by amethyst yelling

"Awesome show us" pearl glared at her and she smiled back cheekily I closed my eyes concentrated on my gem collecting my energy into it and pushed trying to manifest it into my sickle nothing happened

"Well it worked earlier" I complained

"It's ok we believe you" said garnet there was a short pause as no one knew what to say

"So how was the party" asked Steven

 **A/N THERE AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR HALLOWEEN I PLAN TO WORK ON OTHER PROJECTS FOR A WHILE BUT I WILL RETURN TO OCEAN TOWN WHEN I GET A REQUEST FOR A NEW CHAPTER BUT I WILL PROBABLY FORGET ABOUT THIS AND MAKE A NEW CHAPTER ANY WAY**

 **GOOD DAY AND GO AWAY**


End file.
